Amethyst's Weird Crush of Doom
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Dib's New Alley in this episode Zim's daughter falls for a reseler she thinks is an Irken in desguise. She goes on a date with him and trys to find out the true. If you want to find out more about her then read my other storys.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my tenth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other nine in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, and Dib's new Alley. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Amethyst's Weird Crush of Doom

Setting 1 Zim's House

Amethyst and Gir are sitting on the couch they are not in their disguises they are watching TV enjoying themselves then Zim comes up from the lab he is holding a new plan sheet he looks happy. And he's not in his disguise.

-Zim- I've done it Zim has done it. Using my new plan earth will fall at the superior feet of Zim. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Dad could you keep it down our show is about to come on.

-Zim- What Amethyst how dare you interrupt your father for some stupid television viewage.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad it's just that this is our favorite show.

-Zim- What, what is this show of which you speak? (he looks at the TV)

-Announcer on the TV- Hello reselling fanes are you ready for Total Reselling Ram.

-Amethyst and Gir- Yeah whoa who yeah

-Zim- What is this? I thought that that stupid Angry Monkey show was your favorite show Gir.

-Amethyst- Well this is mine and Gir likes it to.

-Gir- Yeah it's fun and funny (he starts running around the room) Fun and Funny Fun and Funny Fun and Funny

-Zim- Gir!

-Amethyst and Gir- (Gir sits back on the couch and they both put their figures to their months and say) Shh…

-Announcer on the TV- O.K. reselling fans you know him you all love him so here he is The Hulk (on the TV a reselling man who looks like the hulk appears in the ring on the TV)

-The Hulk- The Hulk is ready to make you all suffer who ever dares to challenge The Hulk will be crushed.

-Amethyst- Oh there he is, isn't he dreamy?

-Zim- I can't believe that you have a cruse on an inferior human what is wrong with you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Dad he's not a human. He is obviously an Irken sent by the tallest to aid us in our mission.

-Zim- What? Ha-ha! the tallest would never send us such an inferior Irken to aid us in our mission of doom. That is obviously a human he is just wearing some Earth make up you can tell look.

-Amethyst- No that is an Irken I just know it.

-Zim- Lies Lies I'm telling you that that is a filthy human but if you refuse to believe me then fine. (he goes to the toilet) I'll be in the lab have fun with your lies Amethyst. (he flushes himself)

-Amethyst- Whatever, I'm glad he's gone, now maybe we can enjoy this in peace. (then there is a knock on the door.) Who dares to interrupt my Hulk viewage? (she goes to the door with her disguise on. And opens it and when she opens it the Announcer form the show is at the door with a camera crew)

-Announcers- Congratulations Amethyst you have just won our grand prize you get to go on a date with your ideal The Hulk.

-Amethyst- Yeah oh my gash I can't believe this is happening to me. (she screams for joy).

-Zim- (he burst in the door way with his disguise on and gets in front of Amethyst) Hold it my little sister is not going anywhere with you filthy inferior humans worm babies be gone with you.

-Amethyst- A would you excuse us for a minute (she closes the door and gets ready to talk to her dad) Dad what was up with that?

-Zim- Amethyst you can't go with them they are the enemy and I am telling you write now for the last time that that man that you idealize is a human and not an Irken do you understand me Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Dad please just let me do this, I like trying to take over the world with you it's fun but sometimes I want to try something new. Haven't you ever thought that there is more to life then destruction.

-Zim- What? Ha-ha! Now you're talking nonsense Amethyst what could be more fun then destroying all of the inferior human worm babies? Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Please Dad just let me do this Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please and just think if you don't you'll have to deal with this all day Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please I can keep this up all day Please Please Please…

-Zim- Fine you can go. (signs) Sometimes your just as bad as Gir.

-Amethyst- Thanks Dad you're the greatest. (she gives him a little hug)

-Zim- (pushes here off) Yes Yes I'm sure I am now remember they are humans so be on your guard

-Amethyst-(she is pushing him to the toilet) Sure thing Dad I will see you later. (she has him in the toilet.)

-Zim- And another thing… (she flushes him)

-Amethyst- (She runs back to the door and opens it) Sorry about that.

-Announcer- Who was that?

-Amethyst- (closes the door) Oh that was just my older brother he can be a little over protective some times he's more like a father then a brother actually Ha-ha.

-Announcer- Whatever, look here's how this whole date thing is going to go you will follow us to the ring where you will watch the Hulk battle his newest enemy then you will go with him to a restaurant and finally return to see him in a cage match got it.

-Amethyst- Yes Sir (she salutes) this is going to be so great.

-Announcer- Whatever just as long as I get paid, lets go.

Setting 2 The Ring

Amethyst is at the Ring that we saw on TV it looks like any other reselling ring and she is spinning from, here to there looking at all the sites and getting really excited.

-Amethyst- Wow this is the place where the Hulk defeated the Atomic Wedge Twins by giving them an atomic wedge of their own. And here is where he pounded the Spleen Cruncher into oblivion. Oh and here is where he twisted the Sarge of Pain into a horrible not I loved watching him suffer Ha-ha. oh and here is where…

-Announcer- Are you done sight seeing yet look Amethyst there are going to be other people here so you can't just go crazy got it.

-Amethyst- Why are you so unenthusiastic you have such a cool job I mean you get to hang with the Hulk all the time shouldn't you be happy?

-Announcer- Whatever just take your seat. (Amethyst takes her seat and then the crowd starts poring in and the match begins.) All right reselling fans are you ready to get it on?

-People and Amethyst- Yeah Woo

-Announcer- Then put your hands together for the Hulk

-People and Amethyst- Yeah woo who go the Hulk.

-The Hulk- The Hulk will crush any opponent that gets in the Hulk's way you will all suffer a painful demise at the hands of The Hulk.

-Amethyst- Woo go the Hulk crush all of the pathetic humans Ha-ha

-Announcer- Well The Hulk you heard the crowd let's give them what they want your opponent for today will be The Purple Brusher.

-The Purple Brusher- You may be at the top now The Hulk but when I'm throw with you, you won't be at the top any more. Ha-ha

-The Hulk- The Hulk does not think so puny man The Hulk will pond you into oblivion.

-Amethyst- Yeah give it to him the Hulk that human could not hold a figure to your greatness.

-People- Yeah give it to him The Hulk crush his bones.

-Announcer- Wow the crowd is really into it and it looks like this match may be over before it even began.

-Amethyst- Yeah give it to him give him the famous Hulk body slam of doom.

-People- The weird green girl is write give him the body slam of doom.

-Announcer- Well you heard them The Hulk so give them what they want.

-The Hulk- (at this point the The Purple Brusher is on the ground of the ring and he looks really beat up. And as for the Hulk he is on the top of the ring ropes ready to dive on top of the poor fool) The Hulk will smash you in to oblivion little man. (he jumps and smashes the poor guy.)

-Announcer- Ooooh it looks like the end for The Purple Brusher.

-Reff- One two Three your out.

-Announcer- And the Hulk wins.

-People and Amethyst- Yeah you rock the Hulk.

-Announcer- Ok everyone this match is over but repot back here tonight for when the Hulk goes up against his newest enemy in a sensational cage match of doom.

-The Hulk- Bring them on The Hulk will smash all of them into…

-Announcer- Doesn't that sound like fun well good night everyone. (all of the crowd starts to leave and then he goes to where Amethyst is sitting.) O.K. Amethyst lets go. (she follows him into the car)

Setting 3 The Car

Amethyst is sitting in the backseat of the Announcer's car. The car is not exactly a stretch limo it is just a basic Toyota the Announcer is sitting near Amethyst and he looks bored.

-Amethyst- You know what I just don't get you, one minute you're as happy and as energetic as ever and the next minute you're as boring and sad as death what's your problem?

-Announcer- You really want to know what my problem is I work my but off every day for your peruses The Hulk and I never get any recognitions and now I have to supervise you around all day and I still get nothing and hey are you even listening to me? (he noticed that Amethyst was looking out the window. Then she turns to answer his question.)

-Amethyst- Well I lost interest after you said that I was a nuisance so yes.

-Announcer- (sign) This is why I hate kids and my job as well. (signs) (then the man who was driving gets out of the car and opens the door) Oh look we're here. (they get out and head into this fancy yet not fancy restaurant when I say that I mean that the service is fancy and the food is just like a burger joint ironic huh)

Setting 4 The Restaurant

Amethyst and the Announcer are sitting at this four person table they are waiting for the Hulk.

-Announcer- O.k. Amethyst the Hulk will be here any minute so we can get this over with. (signs)

-Amethyst- Why didn't he just come with us in the car?

-Announcer- (awarded slience) He's a very busy man.

-The Hulk- (he burst throw the door along with this camera guy that will be filming this entire date.) The Hulk is ready lets eat. (he takes a seat)

-Announcer- Ah it is nice to see that you're finally here the Hulk. This is Amethyst our contest winner.

-Amethyst- (she sakes the Hulk's hand) It is an honor no a privilege to finally meet you in person the Hulk your even more dreamy in person.

-The Hulk- (they stop shacking hands) The Hulks thanks you The Hulk thinks. (then they sit down and he yells at the waiter.) Hey Frenchy lets get some service over here.

-Waiter- (he has a French accent) Very good sir what can I get for you fine people this evening?

-The Hulk- The Hulk will have a dozen Cheese Burgers no questions asked.

-Announcer- I'll just have a light salad.

-Camera Guy- I'll just have a root beer float.

-Waiter- A very good sirs and for the young miss.

-Amethyst- Well you see me and my brother don't go out much because we're both deathly allergic to a lot of different types of food so I'll just have the sack lunch that I brought. (she pulls out a sack lunch from behind her back and puts it on the table.)

-Waiter- Very well miss I'll be back momentary with your orders. (the waiter takes their menus and leaves. After he leaves Amethyst takes out an Irken sandwich and begins to eat. The sandwich is Irken but the symbol is gone to draw off suspension. You see Zim and Amethyst have been eating Irken sandwiches with out the symbol on them for a while it's just like the sandwich from the first episode.)

-Announcer- So Amethyst I bet our viewers at home would love to know why your skin is green?

-Amethyst- (she puts the sandwich down) Well um you see me and my big brother have this rare skin condition and well we don't really like to talk about it. (she takes a sip from here Irken soda it has a straw in it and it look like any of our soda cans the Irken symbol is on the bottom.)

-Announcer- Ah huh

-Amethyst- (she puts the drink down) Ah if any one can understand how I feel it's you The Hulk I mean you have the same skin condition right.

-The Hulk- Yes the Hulk has this skin condition of which you speak.

-Announcer- Right o.k. so you mentioned your brother early and I noticed that when I picked you up your brother did not seem at all comfortable with this whole contest thing so lets rap about that shall we.

-Amethyst- Well my brother has his own way of doing things. I mean I did not even tell Zim that I entered the contest in the first place. I mean he has his own interests and he's not really in to the whole reselling and TV thing.

-Announcer- Wow that's different so you said his name is Zim that's an interesting name. So what does he like to do with all his time then?

-Amethyst- Well he has his own destructive interest and hey you're asking all the questions and I have a few questions of my own.

-Announcer- O.k. Shoot.

-Amethyst- Well I was just wondering why you choose me I mean I know it's an obvious choice to choose me but I'm still a little curious. (she takes another bite from her sandwich)

-The Hulk- Ooh the Hulk can answer that the Hulk thought that your letter was the funniest one ever. In fact the Hulk has it here with him. (he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket) Hey Frenchy.

-The Waiter- (the waiter comes over) I do have a name you know it's Pierre.

-The Hulk- Well Pierre read this (he gives him the letter)

-Pierre- A very good sir (he holds the paper up ready to read it and clears his throat)

Dear The Hulk,

My name is Amethyst and I just love your show. I always love watching you smash all of the pathetic humans into oblivion. I love watching them squerm I think that's the best part. I would very much like to meet you in person please pick my letter.

Your biggest fane Amethyst P.S. you rock.

-The Hulk- Yes that's the Hulk's favorite part thanks Frenchy.

-Pierre- Very good sir and by the way your meal is ready I will go fetch it for you. (he goes to get the food)

-The Hulk- Finally and hurry it up!

-Pierre- (he comes back with a food tray he serves them each their) Here you go sirs.

-The Hulk- Oh finally food (he scarf it down like a maniac.)

-Announcer- And you wonder why I hate my job. (he signs and the takes some bites of his salad) So Amethyst tell us about your Skool.

-Amethyst- Well there's not really much to tell me and my brother go to the same Skool he's in a grade higher then me and we really just like to keep to ourselves. I mean all of the other humans are stupid, primitive, and not of much interest to me. (she take another sip of her drink)

-Announcer- So you have no friend except for your brother that's kind of sad.

-Amethyst- Well I suppose it's really how you look at it I mean he's my best friend. And I love doing stuff with him and the rest of the humans are more of a nuisance then real friend material especially Dib.

-Announcer- Who's Dib?

-Amethyst- Oh he's just this kid from Skool. He won't leave me and my brother alone he always ruin's our fun and his sister who I have the same class with is so scary and weird. I just wish that they would both die a slow and painful death.

-Announcer- Yes yes that's very nice (he takes a sip of his drank while he says this and when he relies what she said he spits the drink out in shock) Wait what? What did you just say?

-Amethyst- Oh nothing I just said that…

-The Hulk- Enough talk the Hulk is ready to take down his next opponent bring him on.

-Announcer- Yes you are right I guess it is nearly time for the next match so lets go. (they leave)

Setting 5 back at the reselling ring

Amethyst is sitting back in her seat from before and there are no people there. The Announcer is there with her.

-Announcer- O.k. Amethyst stay here the Hulk is busy getting ready for the next match and he is not to be disturbed do you understand me Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Oh but can't I come too?

-Announcer- No just stay here.

-Amethyst- Ok I'll just stay right here.

-Announcer- Good (he leaves)

A few minutes later

-Amethyst- Man this is boring. Yeah write I'm going to stay here. (she gets up and starts looking around) It is time to prove to my father that my hypothesis is correct. I'm going to find the Hulk's "dressing room" and prove once and for all that he is an Irken. (she blinks) Hmm according to my ex-ray vision his dressing room is this way. (she runs down a couple of halls until she finds a door that reads "The Hulk's dressing room do not deserve or else.") Here it is I knew I would find it. (she opens the door and looks in) A hello the Hulk hello. Huh!! Oh no it's true my brother was right you really are just a pathetic human. (this is what she saw. She saw the Hulk now really fat in this hot tub his skin is no longer green. He is baled and really not that attractive. The poor announcer guy is giving him a mashes he does not look like he is enjoying himself at all. There are a lot of stuff on the hulks dresser that he uses to make himself look better so in other words everything Amethyst knows is a lie. The announcer notices her and goes over to explain to her everything.)

-Announcer- I'm sorry Amethyst but you must under stand that reselling is fake and the Hulk is just an actor.

-Amethyst- Silence human I can't believe that this human thing is the Hulk he is not even that good looking of a human. Do you people delight in crushing others dreams because I think you do and you'll pay for this.

-Announcer- Well I did tell you to stay where you were. But you can still stay and watch the show.

-Amethyst- Forget that I don't want anything to do with you or that thing. Do you have any idea of what your little masquerade is going to put me through when I tell my brother that he was right he will never shut up. I mean he loves to brag about being right so thank you, thank you very much for unleashing that upon me. I hope you loose your next match the Hulk and I never want to see either one of your hideous faces again. (she slams the door)

-Announcer and The Hulk- O.k.

The End.

Well that's it I hope you liked it. I know it did not really involve that much Zim and for that I apology but I really wanted to show off Amethyst's character and I am going to include a lot more Zim in my next episode so don't worry. Be on the look out for my next one The Return of the Stacker that came from the Stars coming soon to a computer near you. But until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
